This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring bodies of delicate consistency from a feed line to a reception line, and disposed on these lines at constant but different spacings. The apparatus is particularly suitable for transferring soaps which have not yet completely hardened.
In some productive processes bodies of a delicate nature, i.e. which are difficult to manipulate without causing them damage, are obtained, and sometimes these bodies have to be passed from a delivery line to a successive line which moves with a different speed, and be arranged on them with different spacings.
Such a problem arises at the present time particularly in the field of soap production. The pieces of soap, arriving from presses or moulding machines, proceed usually with uniform motion arranged spaced apart in respective seats in a conveying line. The pieces of soap must then be removed from this first line and, without undergoing damage, be introduced into the seats, of a different spacing to the previous ones, of a second conveying line, which is provided with intermittent motion and which feeds the machine for wrapping the soaps.